Amantha Time: My Life In The Land Of Ooo
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: It's your birthday. It sucks. But what if suddenly you and your best friend get sucked into the Land of Ooo through a black hole? This is exactly what happened to me, Amantha Jenkins (but please, call me AJ) and my BFF Sandy on our 16th bday. Fun, right? Well, for the most part... Adjusting to a new life in Ooo was tough. Read all about our adventures with Finn, Jake, and the gang!
1. Chapter One

**This is just the intro chapter, so please be patient... The really good stuff will start showing up in the next chapter! Of course this chapter is set in our totally not-exciting world. But it explains how they get to Ooo (kinda) and it shows their personalities and tells their back stories a bit. So, like I said... PLEASE BE PATIENT and enjoy!**

Chapter One: Does This Hat Make Me Look Like A Cartoon Character?

I threw myself down onto my bed, wondering why I even bothered pretending to be having a good time. After all, it was my birthday. Shouldn't I have been having fun? Yes. I should have been. But I wasn't. Instead I was hiding in my room, trying not to cry.

You see, today is my sixteenth birthday. I've been looking forward to this day for my entire life! But my parent's have ruined it by not allowing me to spend it with my best friend.

My best friend, Sebastian Alexander Sanders- no one actually calls him that, every one knows him as 'Sandy'- and I share our birthday, September seventeenth. He's younger than me by three minutes. We were born in the same hospital; actually, the rooms we were born in were right next to each other. Our mothers became friends right after we were born because there was a mixup and the nurse accidentally switched us and gave us to the wrong moms... They thought that was hilarious. (Actually at the time they were pretty upset. But now they laugh about it all the time.)

Anyway, back to the reason our birthday has been awful for me this year. Our parents didn't want Sandy and I spending all day together. They literally let us go out for breakfast at IHOP (our favorite restaurant) and then told us that they thought we should spend the day separately, with our own families. Trying to explain to them that Sandy and I practically ARE family didn't work. Of course I have tried to have fun, or at least I've acted like I've been having fun... It would crush my parents if they knew that they have ruined my sixteenth birthday. They really only wanted to spend some quality time with me. I get that. It's just that our birthday has always been a day for me and Sandy TOGETHER.

That is why I was hiding in my room while my parents, brother, and sister are all in the other room laughing at a stupid movie, completely unaware of my absence. That's how it works. They all do things they like, and I go off to do things with Sandy. Like watch our favorite show, Adventure Time.

I sniffed and grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, a penguin that looks a lot like Ice King's penguin Gunther, and hugged it tight.

"Gunther," I whispered, "I wish Sandy were here..." Suddenly a person jumped in through my open window and I would have screamed if he hadn't clamped his hands over my mouth.

"Wish granted," said the young man with perfect shaggy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He smiled at me. Then I bit him. "Ouch!" He grunted and pulled his hand away from my face. "Amantha Renee Jenkins, do not bite!" He took my hand and gently smacked it. "Bad! Bad, bad, bad Amantha!" I withdrew my hand and pushed him backwards.

"Sandy, what the lump are you doing here?" I whispered, "It's eleven thirty at night!" He smiled that funny crooked smile, showing me his totally not crooked pearly whites.

"Happy birthday?" He said, playfully holding up a gift box- at least I was pretty sure it was a gift box. It was kind of hard to tell what was underneath all the frilly ribbons. I reached out to receive my gift and he pulled it just out of my reach, and said, "Nope! You're going to have to wait. Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside." He climbed back out my window and let himself down on the trellis.

"Dummy, be careful, you'll ruin my mom's climbing roses!" I hissed. "And did you seriously just call me Amantha?"

"Are you coming or not?" He hissed back, baring his teeth and actually hissing like a cat. I giggled.

"Yes, just hold on! Gimme a second..." I tiptoed over to my door and carefully opened it. My family wasn't even halfway through with their movie, and hadn't noticed I was even gone. Good, I thought. They won't even know the difference!

I rummaged through my closet to find some clothes to wear; I was currently wearing a tank top and basketball shorts, which were definitely not going to keep out the autumn cold. I managed to find a clean bright purple v-neck tee shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. I grabbed a dark blue cardigan with purple and neon green stripes across the chest and pulled it on. Reaching under my bed, I felt around for my favorite yellow and purple converse but I couldn't find them anywhere.

That's when Sandy started throwing pebbles at my window, which was still open. Idiot. He didn't even throw just one at a time, he was chucking eight or nine each throw.

"AJ!" I heard him quietly call me by my preferred name. "Hurry up!"

"I can't find my converse," I said, leaning out the window. I looked down at him and he grinned, holding up my missing shoes. Face palm. "You're an idiot."

"I love you too!"

"Shut up," I couldn't help but smile as I carefully climbed down the trellis, skillfully avoiding the roses. Sandy and I had done this thousands of times... Sneak out late at night to go hang out in our hideout. Which is where I assumed he was taking me. So I asked, "Where to?"

"The hideout." I knew it!

Well, we walked through the woods behind my house until we came to a little clearing with a huge boulder in the middle of it. Hidden next to the boulder, partially obscured and camouflaged by blackberry bushes, was the trapdoor entrance to our secret hideout. Sandy lifted the door for me.

"Ladies first," he put on a cheesy British accent. "After you, my lady."

"Forget ladies first," I quipped. "Age before beauty!" I entered the hideout, hearing him sigh behind me. He hates it when I mention these two things: One, the fact that I'm older than him, and two, the fact that he's much more attractive than me.

Really, he is though. He's got the gorgeous blonde, perfectly styled-yet-messy hair and blue eyes, fair complexion, and sculpted physique. I'm just a plain, boring brunette. I'm not pretty at all, really. I have fairly normal grayish-greenish eyes, nothing spectacular. And I could stand to lose a little weight. (Sandy teases me and says stuff like "you're not fat, you're foxy" and I just hit him and tell him to shut up.)

The truth is I'm just the average, boring girl who hangs out with the popular cute guy. Lucky me. Too bad Sandy's practically my brother. I could never go out with him, it'd just be too weird. Not that he'd ask me out anyway. That'd be too weird too.

I nestled myself in the worn red beanbag chair we had set up in our hideout, which was honestly just a big, cave-like hole in the ground. It was furnished with the beanbag chair, a small picnic table, a lantern, and various crates filled with keepsakes, games, and books. His electric guitar, a funky looking white one with silver and gold flames painted onto it, was there too, leaned up against the earthy wall.

When I had gotten comfortable, I held my arms up.

"Okay," I said. "Give it up! I want my present now, thanks." Sandy chuckled at me and tossed the box at me. I caught it, and proceeded the process of tearing off all the ribbons to discover that the box was completely covered in duck tape. "Oh, come on!" I shouted.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed at me. "It serves you right. Do you recall this morning?" Oh yeah... I gave him his birthday gift this morning at the IHOP. I bought him a fancy music history book for country and rock music and I had doodled mustaches on all the guitarists' pictures.

Anyway, after about five tortuous minutes I managed to get the box open and squealed when I saw what was in it.

"YOU GOT ME AN ANIMAL HAT!" I jumped up and tackled him, hugging both him and my present. He laughed at me in my excitement.

"Well, try it on!" He ordered me. I was all to glad to oblige. I put the black crocheted hat on my head, relishing the feel of the soft yarn brushing my cheeks. The hat had pointy ears and long ear flaps with fluffy black pompoms on the ends. I giggled maniacally.

"Hehehehehehehe... I'm a black cat!" I loved my present. I have collected animal hats my whole life! I had at least twenty others at home already. "Oh, this reminds me..." I said, getting up and opening one of the various boxes stacked in a corner. I pulled out a gift bag and handed it to Sandy. "Here you go, I got this for you ages ago and forgot about it. So you get two presents from me this year!"

He opened the gift and almost died laughing. He fastened the belt around his waist and struck a pose, modeling the Superman belt.

"Awesome," he said. Then he pulled out his laptop. "Wanna watch-"

"Adventure Time? Duh," I finished his sentence for him and we sat down together on the bean bag chair and started up the laptop. We watched three different episodes before my stomach began to growl.

"Ugh, I am so hungry right now," I complained. "Did you bring any-"

"Snacks? Yeah," Sandy said. "Pause it. I have some stuff in my backpack, let's go check it out." So we paused the show near the end of the episode "Dream of Love" and set the laptop down on the beanbag facing the table.

"Whatcha got in here?" I said as we started rummaging through his bag. After a few moments, we heard a quiet whispering coming from the laptop.

"Didn't you pause that?" Sandy asked me, staring over at the screen, which was playing an unfamiliar scene. "Wait," he said, "Which episode is that?" He moved up closer to the screen and I followed, still holding his backpack.

"Whoa," I said. "What on earth is Peppermint Butler doing?" I watched as the candy citizen drew weird markings on the ground and chanted in an unknown language. It was kind of creepy.

"I dunno," Sandy said, staring at the screen. "Looks like black magic." I had to agree with him there. A scary looking black hole began to form in the center of the screen, and-

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I screamed when a gust of wind nearly knocked me over. I clutched the backpack to my chest as I turned around to see an identical black hole getting bigger and bigger behind me.

Chaos followed as everything in the room, including Sandy and me, began to get tossed around by the wind created by the black hole. Suddenly Sandy's laptop flew out of his hands and crashed against the wall, exploding when it did. At that same moment Sandy and I were sucked into the black hole.

The following thirty seconds was the most frightening experience in all of my sixteen years. I was thrown around by invisible forces and had the wind knocked out of me several times. My heart was about to beat out of my chest and I could hardly breathe. I was screaming at the top of my lungs the entire time, until Sandy and I collided and bonked heads. We both passed out.

When we woke up we found ourselves in the Land of Ooo.

**DRAMA BOMB! No, really, this is just the introductory chapter. It gets so much better from here, I promise! I will have the next chapter up in less than a week. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I'd like to know what ya'll think of my work! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: A Whole New World

I sat up, blinking in the sunlight. What happened? I wondered as I took in my surroundings...

I was in a small clearing in a forest. There were trees and bushes, and the light shine through gaps in the leaves above, causing a very pretty effect. But I didn't recognize the area.

"Where am I?" I said out loud. Everything looked so bright. So... Animated. I tried to remember what I was doing before I... "Oh, Glob! SANDY!" I yelled his name, very quickly going into a mini panic attack. I realized I was still clutching his backpack, but he was nowhere to be found. "SANDY, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Ugh, STOP YELLING," I heard his voice but I couldn't see him anywhere. I whirled around, confused and still a little freaked out... Okay, so I was a lot freaked out. But you would be too, if you were in my situation.

"Where are you?" I asked him. I sounded pitiful. I could hear my voice shaking. I hugged his worn yellow backpack to my chest. "I can't see you."

"Well, I can see you," he said in a creepy voice. "Maybe I'm dead. I'm a ghost. Wooooo..." Okay, now I'm not worried. He's fine. And I am now annoyed.

"Stop that," I snapped. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Helloooo! I'm up here!" I heard rustling in the branches of one of the nearby trees and looked up to see Sandy sprawled out among the leaves. He carefully extricated himself and climbed down. I stared at him...

Something was off.

"Sandy?" I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure if I was seeing this right.

"What?" He asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look... Animated! Like a cartoon character!" I was very confused. If he looked animated, then did I? I looked down at my hands, and-

"WHOA! SO DO YOU!" Sandy reeled back in shock. Well, I guess that answers my question. I wiggled my fingers. They looked jointless. Weird.

So now we both looked like cartoons. This is so not normal, I thought.

"Okay, okay," I said, holding my arms akimbo. "This isn't the time to panic. We need to-"

"AJ, stop. I'm trying to enjoy this dream," Sandy said, brushing himself off. "I think this is Ooo. Oh, wow, this is going to be a cool dream, I can feel it!" I gaped at him.

"Sandy, this isn't a dream," I told him point blank. "This is real." I knew he was wrong about the dream part, but I thought maybe he was right about being in Ooo. The way everything looked, from our physical features to the land around us, all bore extreme resemblance to our favorite animated world.

"AJ, stuff like this doesn't happen in reality," my best friend said, rolling his eyes. Well, I think that was an eye roll... It's kind of hard to tell now, because his eyes are pretty much just little black dots on his face. "This is definitely a dream."

"Well, if this is a dream, then we are both having the same dream," I argued.

"You ALWAYS say that in my dreams!" He argued back. "And every time I end up waking up, and when I ask you about it, you tell me I'm crazy because PEOPLE DON'T SHARE DREAMS. It's impossible, you know that." He got distracted by something behind me. He ran around me and dove into a bush, yelling, "MY GUITAR! YES!" He emerged with his precious instrument, strumming it lovingly. "I missed you, baby..." I couldn't believe it. He's talking to his guitar again. Idiot.

"Sandy, if this is a dream, then at what point during our birthday did you fall asleep? Did you really climb into my room and steal me away to the hideout, did you really give me this hat?" I waved the black pompoms in his face. "Did we really watch Adventure Time, and did Peppermint Butler-"

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled, grabbing me and spinning me around, his arms full of me and guitar. I struggled out of his grasp.

"What's what?" I couldn't wait to hear this one.

"We have to find Peppermint Butler and get him to send us back. Then we'll wake up!" Ugh. He still thinks this is just a crazy dream. "So, until we are ready to go back home, we'll just avoid Candy Kingdom. Let's go!"

"Sandy..." I groaned. "Listen to me, this isn't a-"

"I won't argue with a figment of my imagination, AJ," he said and ducked under a low hanging branch. "There's no point."

"And I won't argue with an idiot," I snapped. "There's no point there, either." Sandy chuckled.

"This is new. You're normally so much nicer in my dreams." Well, that's weird. I mean, I'm a generally nice person, but sometimes... Well, I can be harsh sometimes. Especially when someone is being stupid.

"Do you dream about me often?" I asked. We continued to make our way through the forest.

"Yeah, duh!" Sandy said. "When you spend so much time with someone in reality, it's hard to keep them out of your fantasy. They just show up, whether you want them to or not." Well that's encouraging.

"So, getting sucked into Ooo with me is your fantasy?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and did my best Ice King imitation. "Leeeet me show you something speeeecial-"

"Shut up," Sandy said, obviously getting annoyed at my attitude and terrible singing. I decided it would be better until I could convince him that this is real somehow, than to argue with him and make him mad right now. So, although I don't usually do what he tells me to do, I shut up.

Finally, we made it out of the forest. I looked across the land, and our suspicions were confirmed: we were definitely in Ooo. I could see the Candy Kingdom in the distance, and farther out I could also see Finn and Jake's treehouse. I turned to look at Sandy, who was looking right at home in this strange land. Really, he looks like he belongs here, I thought.

His long sleeved blue striped shirt and green vest looked so strange now that they were animated. His dark navy jeans didn't look normal either. His baby blue beanie looked nice though. With his shaggy blonde hair and fair skin he looked a lot like Finn... That may be a problem, I thought. I hope no one mistakes him for their hero and expects us to do anything for them. Then again, Sandy loves to help people, he always has.

He was just walking, strumming his guitar softly and humming to his music. Enjoying himself. Still unaware that this was all real. How would he feel if he knew this wasn't just a dream?

I knew how I felt... I was kind of scared. What if we were stuck here forever?

What if we could never go back home?

**Ok, so AJ seems like a real party pooper. But she'll get with it soon enough. Sandy on the other hand is having the time of his life! what he doesn't know is that he is truly "LIVING THE DREAM." **

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just needed to get it all straight, make sure they have what they need to get on with the story.**

**I'm taking suggestions, if you have any! Where should Sandy and AJ go from here? Who should they meet first? Pm me or review, please!**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Tag! You're It! Whether You Like It Or Not...

"Sandy?" I said, pressing my hands to my aching sides. "We've been walking for a while. Where exactly are we even going?" We really had been walking for a while. I'm not sure how long, exactly. We had made our way into some old forest... It was really pretty. But I was tired, and sore, and I was beginning to think Sandy has gone crazy.

He's been playing his guitar and singing this whole time! Like the crazy gypsies from the Secret Tunnel episode of Avatar: the Last Airbender. "Sandy?" He paused in his song for a moment... Then he looked at me. Then he looked straight ahead, and continued to play. But this time, instead of ignoring me, he answered me. In song.

_"Oh, Amanthaaa! It's time-  
Time for an adventure!  
It's tiiiime-  
Time to go adventuring in Ooo.  
Just me and youuuu,  
Oh, Amanthaaaaa!  
You're my best frieeend...  
It's truuuue, ooh ooh ooh!  
Bop doodle-ee doo wop wow!  
And this is craaaazyyyyy,  
Cuz it's just you and me  
Together now in Ooo...  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooohhh!  
Howdy doodle-ee doo...  
Hey heyyyyyy,  
Amanthaaaaaa!  
It's time to go adventuring.  
It's time to find a song to sing.  
Hey heyyyyyy...  
Bop doodle-ee doo wop wow!"_

And of course he didn't even answer my question. And once again I digress... He is an idiot.

"Thanks, Sandy," I said sarcastically. "Now I know EXACTLY where we're going." His eyes opened wide.

"Wait, you don't know where we're going?" He looked confused. But not possibly as confused as I was.

"I thought YOU knew? I don't know, that's for sure!" I was getting mad. How could he just let us wander around in an unfamiliar land! How could he!? He turned red.

"But... But... You always know where we're going," he mumbled. "Every time I have a dr-"

"NO, Sandy!" I shouted. "Don't say it! I already told you, this ISN'T a dream!"

"Psh!" Oh, no he didn't. I was serious, and I wasn't about to back down.

"Don't 'psh' me!" I was maaaad. "This is real, whether you want to believe it or not. And we are LOST, whether you like it or not. We may not even be able to go ba-"

"Hello!" We both turned in surprise to see BMO standing there with us in the middle of the woods. Just standing there, smiling.

"BMO!" We both exclaimed. He giggled and clapped his hands.

"Yes! I am BMO!" His giggling suddenly stopped, and a puzzled expression took place of his happy smile. "But how do you know that? I have no record of meeting you in my memory banks."

"You see, BMO," Sandy said, smiling and kneeling down next to the little robot, "We know you. And Finn, and Jake. We love you guys! We are your friends."

"But I don't remember! I don't know your faces, or your names, or what size socks you wear!" BMO seemed distressed. I tried to calm him down.

"BMO, shhh!" I said, giving him a hug. "It's ok, you can't know everything. We have never met you before, but we do know a lot about you. And we like you! We are your friends."

"Oh, okay," BMO sniffled. "I always like making new friends. What are your names?"

"I'm AJ, and this is Sandy," I said, putting the little robot down. "We are lost. Could you take us to Finn and Jake's house?"

"Oh, no! I cannot leave now!" BMO said in almost a whisper. "We are playing hide-and-go-seek! I thought I heard something so I came out of my hidey place to investigate. But it was only you, my new friends!"

"Are they hiding here?" Sandy asked, "In the forest?"

"Yes," BMO giggled. "You must find them. I will hide."

"What? No, I thought one of them was looking for you! Who's it, BMO?" I asked.

"You! Tag," he poked my leg and ran away, calling out. "AJ is it, AJ is it!" I sighed. Looks like we get to play hide and seek with our heroes, who may or may not actually be in this Glob-forsaken forest. After all, Finn and Jake have very short attention spans, and could have quit the game hours (or even days) ago.

"Well, looks like-" Sandy took off running in another direction. "Sandy? SANDY!? Where are you going?"

"No peeking, AJ! You're supposed to be counting!" He shouted, disappearing into the trees.

Oh, no. Oh, no no no no. This is bad.

"SANDY!" I shouted, running after him. "SANDY COME BACK!"

I ran and ran, following the trail he left behind him. Honestly, he was terrible at hide and seek. It wasn't hard to follow him. But he was a very fast runner, and I was having a hard time catching up to him.

Suddenly I heard something that stopped me in my tracks.

"YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The unearthly scream shattered the silence of the forest (and probably every window within a hundred miles of it).

I froze. What was that? I thought. I stood there, listening... And then I heard another voice. If the scream could be considered a voice.

"LET ME GO, YOU OVERSIZED AIR FRESHENER!"

Sandy... He was in trouble.

**Heyyyy guyyyysssss. Lumpy Space Princess here. AdoniaAlma is tots sick right now, like barfing and all that fun stuff, so she asked me to fill in for her today.**

**Well, you read the story so far and she hopes you like it. If you don't well then she LUMPIN' DOESN'T CARE. If you do then she hopes you'll read and REVIEW FOR GLOB'S SAKE. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, when you find out that the owner of the unearthly scream is actually just- OH MY GLOB. MY PHONE IS RINGING. I HAVE TO TAKE THIS. HOLD ON JUST A SECOND. **

**(HELLO? WHO IS THIS, I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A REALLY IMPORTA- OH TURTLE PRINCESS! HEYYYY GIRRRRRLLLLLLL. SORRY GIRL I GOTTA LUMPIN' GO. YEAH. YEAH. THE STORY. WE ARE GOING TO BE LUMPIN' FAMOUS! NO GIRL WE AREN'T IN THE STORY YET. THAT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. YEAH. YEAH. BYYYYE GIRRRRLLLLL.) **

**So yeah, stay tuned for the next totally exciting chapter of Amantha Time! BYYYYYYEEEEEE GUYYYYYYYSSSSS.**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Surprise!  
Sandy's POV

I was running though the woods, searching for a good place to hide. I figured if Finn, Jake, and BMO were playing a game, I could play as well. That's normally how these kind of dreams worked.

But one thing about this dream was bothering me: Amantha. She was being such a... Loser. I didn't even know why, she was never like this!

"Whatever," I breathed as I ran. "I'm not going to let her mess this up. She's not... Even... Real..." I was wondered why I was so short of breath. Again, that wasn't normal either. I leapt over a fallen tree and nearly fell when I landed, stumbling and barely catching myself.

"One thing's for sure," I gasped to myself. "This dream is extremely realist- AUGH!" I was suddenly lifted up by my left leg, suspended in midair by a cord tied tightly around my ankle. I hung there in silence for a moment, shocked and confused by what had just happened.

I was caught in a snare. And then- "YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Out of the bushes emerged my captor... And I have to admit I was pretty excited.

"Oh, Glob! I can't believe it's actually you! You're one of my all time favorite chara-" Suddenly I was cut down from the trap and caught in a huge bag. "LET ME GO, YOU OVERSIZED AIR FRESHENER!" I struggled for a moment, thinking of some other violent and rude remark to yell out at this jerk. Maybe I could insult his sense of-

But I didn't even get to finish my thought, because previously mentioned favorite character knocked me out cold.

Finn's POV

"You know what Jake?" I asked my brother. I mean, sure, he's a magic dog; but he's still my brother. So I talk to him. I think every boy should have a brother like Jake to talk to. It's just so-

"FINN!" Loud. That was really, really loud.

"Ow! Hey, dude," I said, giving myself a dry willy in order to clear out my hearing saucers again. "Why'd you yell at me?" Of course, he told me.

"What?" He so eloquently explained, "You said 'you know what?' But I don't know what. So... What?"

"Are you allowed to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"That!" I said.

"What that?" Jake was totally confused now. I chuckled wickedly.

"Heheheh... Do you see what I mean?" I meant that people answer questions with questions and make conversations confusing and hard to follow. And that people shouldn't be allowed to do that. But since Jake and I kept on answering each other's questions with more questions, he doesn't know what I'm even talking about. Thus proving my point.

"No. No I don't see what you mean." Jake was annoyed at me now. Oops. Maybe I should explain, I thought.

"Well, you see, I said-"

"FINN! JAKE!" BMO came running out of some bushes in the forest we had just come out of. It was getting late, and we had been playing in the forest earlier and-

"Finn we forgot about the game again!" Jake hissed at me as BMO booked it towards us.

"Play it cool, man," I whispered back. "I got this!" Then I waved and spoke to our little robot house mate.

"Aw man, BMO! You're just too good at hide and seek. We thought we'd never, ever find you again! We were just about to go home and see if you were hiding there." BMO was out of breath, trying to speak but sparking violently.

"Finn, Jake, you have to- bbzzzttt!- hide now- bbzzzzzttt!- she is coming!"

"Whoa, there, little buddy," Jake said, patting BMO's head. "Calm down! Relax!" BMO took a deep breath and closed his eyes, still having trouble.

"Why do we have to hide? The game is over, BMO," Jake said, puzzled. "I want to go home for some serious snackage!" But I wasn't thinking about snacks. I was thinking about only one thing...

"Jake! Hold up," I pulled him away from BMO and knelt down in front of him. "Who is coming?" BMO began to panic, waving his little arms wildly.

"She is! And she is going to find us and it will all be OVER!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" I said, trying to figure this out. "BMO, who is she?" Jake got really big all of the sudden and pounded his giant fist into his other open hand.

"Who cares who she is?" He growled. "Whoever she is has got BMO scared out of his little robot mind! Obviously she's dangerous! If she comes for us we'll get her, don't you worry BMO." BMO gasped.

"What? No! Finn, Jake, you've got it all wrong, she's just a-" Suddenly all at once they heard a girly voice shouting and leaves rustling and branches breaking. Then someone crashed out if the forest, tripped out into the open, and passed out face down on the ground. Which was unexpected.

"Is that her, BMO?" Jake said, growing even larger and more menacing. I don't see why, because she was obviously out for the count. "Let's get her before she wakes-"

"AJ!" BMO shrilled, running over to the limp figure. "You did it! You found us, oh, you are very good at this game." Then BMO realized she wasn't moving, just as Jake and I reached the little robot and the...

Oh. My. Glob.

"She's a- a- a girl!" I gasped, shocked. A human girl, I thought. A HUMAN.

"AW MAN! You're right, she is just a girl," Jake said. "A completely harmless girl! BMO, why'd you say she was going to get us and it would all be over?" BMO giggled.

"What? Oh, no, AJ would not hurt us," he said. "She is our friend! She and the funny boy who looks like Finn told me so. Hey, where is he?"

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!?" I shouted, getting super excited. "THIS IS BANAYNAYS!" Jake turned to me, not understanding why I was freaking out.

"Finn, what the stuff are you talking about? She has a friend named Sandy who happens to look like you. So what?" I grabbed Jake by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"LOOK AT HER, YOU DONKUS. SHE IS A HUMAN!" Jake gasped, wriggled out of my clutches, and stared at her.

"You're right! She IS a human!" He turned to BMO. "BMO, was her friend Sandy the one that looks like Finn a human too!?" BMO raised his arms and waved them in the air.

"Yes! Congratulations, Finn! You are not the only human anymore! Yaaaayyyy!" I couldn't help but join BMO as he cheered and sang and danced around. I was so happy!

I'm not alone anymore.

"Uuunnnnhhhhh," groaned the now slightly moving human girl lying on the ground. BMO, Jake, and I froze.

Suddenly Jake's phone rang, and he answered it as quietly as he possibly could.

"Hello? Oh. Hey, LSP. What? No, Finn and I can't come over tonight. Why? Uuhhhh..." He looked at me for some kind of answer. I gave him a thumbs up with one hand and held my other hand up to my mouth and whispered.

"Ssshhhhh!" Jake nodded and finished up.

"Finn and I just found another human. Shhh, LSP, don't yell. No. No, she can't come over either. No. LSP, I gotta go. We are going into a tunnel. Bye. Bye. Ugh. Wwwweeeeeeoooooosssshhhhhhh! BOOP!" And with that he hung up on the Lumpy Space Princess. Which in retrospect was probably not a very good thing to do. Neither good nor smart. But, meh... Not important at the moment.

AJ, as BMO called the semi-unconscious human girl, was still moving a little bit, and moaning as well. We stood there as silent as the grave and stared at her until she stopped moving again. Finally, I nudged Jake and told him my new plan.

"Hey, we should probably take her home with us," I whispered. "Then when she wakes up she'll be all like 'Oh you saved my life! I am eternally grateful' and stuff and then she'll be like 'Let's all be best friends forever' and stuff, and then I will finally have a REAL LIVE HUMAN FRIEND!" By the end of my tirade I wasn't whispering anymore. In fact I was kind of hysterical.

But can you blame me? I just found out I'm not the only human here in Ooo. I'M LUMPING HAPPIER THAN I'VE EVER BEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

And so, we took her to the treehouse put her on the couch with a comfy pillow and a nice warm blanket.

All I had left to do was wait until she woke up.

**Hey, everybody! I'm so glad LSP didn't do anything too crazy with the author's note yesterday. I have to admit I was kind of worried about it. But I'm so happy to see how well it went, and I think I'll be having more characters come do my author's notes for me every other chapter or so.**

**So who should I have come in for the next chapter? Tell me your character of choice in your REVIEWS and I'll pick the one mentioned the most. Or I'll just pick my favorite. We'll see!**

**Anyway, I know you're all still wondering who it is that has captured Sandy. So I'll tell you...**

**NEXT TIME :) Stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise you'll like what you see! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: When Life Gives You To Lemons...  
Sandy's POV

"Ugh," I blinked in the dim light as I came to. I was in some sort of cell. "What... Where am I?" I sat up on the uncomfortable cot I was lying on and took a better look at my surroundings.

Plain white walls, no windows in sight, strong iron bars... Yes, I was definitely in a holding cell.

And yet there was something familiar about my prison. What was it...? I looked up, suddenly, past the bars that walled off one section of the cell, toward a heavy metal door. I heard loud, angry voices on the other side...

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM, HE IS MIIIINNNNNE!"

"YOUUUU ARE BEING SSSOOOOOO UNFAIR!"

"HE IS MINE! IT WAS MY TRAP THAT CAUGHT HIM, SO HE IS MINE!" The door opened and the Lemongrabs walked in, arguing. I was overjoyed, the Lemongrabs are two of my favorite characters!

"UNFAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR," Screamed Lemongrab Two, the one in white. He was much smaller and sick-looking than his chubby black-garbed counterpart. "UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLE!" He pointed at Lemongrab One with his long skinny arm and his hover chair spun around a couple times.

"I will say what is unacceptable and what is not," decided Lemongrab One. "And you're attitude is highly unacceptable!" The much smaller Lemongrab Two wanted to fight back, but you could tell his resolve was weakening.

"But-"

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Lemongrab One pushed his brother down, off of his hover chair. "SILENNNCE!" I watched in awe as the crazed Lemongrab stood over the obvious weaker Lemongrab and screamed. "YOUUUU WIIIIILLLL BEEEEE SILEEENNNNNNTTTT!" Lemongrab Two cowered before Lemongrab One for a few moments. Then the dominant brother turned to me.

"Hhhmm," whimpered Lemongrab Two. I felt sorry for him. Wasn't he the one who was created to be original Lemongrab's friend? Yeah... I felt really bad for the poor guy. I mean, the bigger Lemongrab was being a total jerkface!

"Hello, Finn," moaned Lemongrab. "I have captured you, therefore you are my prisoner. Welcome to my dungeo-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA," I interrupted. "Whoa! I'm not Finn. My name is-"

"DUUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNN!" He was practically foaming at the mouth. "NINE THOUSAND YEARS DUNGEON!" I couldn't resist. I was about to say something stupid.

"Don't you mean OVER nine thousand?" The angry Lemongrab looked perplexed for a moment, then his bewilderment gave way to rage.

"You make no SENSE!" He walked over to the wall and pressed a button. My whole body was immediately engulfed in pain as the electricity passed through it. I was hardly aware of Lemongrab's screaming "RECONDITIONNNN!" as I endured the pain. Finally it was over...

I fell on my face, looking up in time to watch Lemongrab One leave the room and notice Lemongrab Two looking at me thoughtfully. The world was spinning... I was about to pass out.

The lone Lemongrab in the room opened the cell door and hovered over me. I looked up at him... All of him... I was seeing multiple Lemongrabs floating around the prison cell.

"Hhmmmm," he moaned as he reached down and took hold of a fistful of my hair, pulling me up. It hurt, of course, but I was too weak to do anything about it. He smiled at me then. At least I think he did. He murmured, "Yes. Acceptable..." And then I passed out. Which, by all means, was perfectly unacceptable.

My fate was in the lemony-fresh hands of the Lemongrabs. Stupid overgrown air fresheners.

**Wenk! Wenk wenk wenk. Wenk. Wenk wenk, wenk wenk we-**

**GUNTHER! NOT EVERY ONE SPEAKS PENGUIN, YOU KNOW! So sorry, everyone. Sometimes my Gunthy doesn't THINK! *picks up Gunther and tosses out of chapter* AHEM! **

**HELLO, EVERYBODY! Your most favorite super handsome and lovable person in the whole worled is here to take care of this chapter's author's note! You're right, it's- what? **

**...NO IT IS NOT MARSHALL LEE! OH, GROD, I THINK I JUST PLOPPIN' THREW UP IN MY MOUTH. THANKS GUYS. No, it is I, the ICE KING!**

**Now, down to business. Ah, busy busy business... You have FINALLY learned the identity of Sandy's captors: the LEMONFREAKS! Whoop-dee-doo, I hope you're happy now. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

**Anyway, I'm supposed to let you all know that the next chapter is going to be AWESOME and stuff, so yeah. It's going to be awesome, guys! Finn and Jake get to introduce themselves to Amantha and- ooh...**

**Amantha is pretty HAWT. Hmmm... I might... Well, well... (Maybe I should kidnap HER... I don't think she's a princess... But still... Woot woot...) I mean- ah- I-**

**WENK!**

**GUNTHER, I TOLD YOU NO! *throws Gunther out again* ANYWAY!**

**STAY TUNED FOLKS! And review please... **

**ICE KING OUT... STAY BEAUTIFUL, LADIES! PEACE!**

**Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Hold up a sec, I'm back! A guest reviewer has brought it to my attention that AdoniaAlma originally mixed up the Lemongrabs. So I told her to fix it. And she DID! Booyaaahhh! At least SOMEONE respects me. Humph.**

**So, anyway, yeah! I'll chat you guys laterrrrr! Ice King here again, gone again. Like lightning, baby! Woo yeahhh!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it's been a while. I've been really sick lately, and busy... Aw, no more excuses. I'll try to update at least once a week. But here's the deal: each new chapter I post, I would like at least five reviews. I'm not asking for much. Just some feedback. What you like, why you like it. What you don't like and why. Suggestions. wanted pairings for the future. Ideas. The like. :) **

**Please and thank you, and enjoy this next bit! Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is going to be longer and requires much concentration. **

Chapter Six: My Heroes...  
Amantha's POV

"She's moving..."

"I can see that..."

"Scoot over!"

"Is she awake, Finn?"

"BMO, keep it down! No, she isn't awake!"

What is going on? Where am I? Ohhh, my head hurts... I think... I think I'm going to-

"AUGH!" Finn and Jake jumped back when I suddenly leaned over the side of the couch and threw up all over the floor, unable to control myself- wait, WHAT!? I wiped some of the nastiness off of my face with the towel BMO handed me and I stared at the two people standing clear on the other side of the room.

"Finn and Jake!?" I finally said, almost unable to believe it. I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes. Yup, there they were, Finn and Jake. "Oh, wow. Wow! It's really you! I mean, you're REAL! Here, in the same room as ME! Can you believe it, Sa- Sandy?" Oh, lump. "SANDY! Oh, noooo-" and with that I began to throw up again. I'm sure it was extremely attractive. I mean, my heroes... Ugh, how embarrassing...

"Are you okay?" I felt a warm hand pat my disheveled brown hair, then realized I had lost my hat. I shot up and searched the room with wild eyes, then spotted my beloved hat; it was shoved partway underneath the couch I had been laying on. I pounced on it and possessive oh clutched it to my chest, breathing hard. "Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, or your... Hey! You have a hat, too!"

I looked up at him, all five feet nine inches tall of him. He's perfect! I thought. And he's real!

"I- I- you're Finn the human," I said stupidly. No dip, Sherlock. Good observation, Amantha. I bet he thinks you're soooo smart, and- suddenly I was in my knees, barfing all over again. This is really getting old, I thought...

"And you're sick as DONKUS!" I was seeing stars as I felt myself being lifted off if the floor. "Jake, let's take her to Peebles, she should be able to help."

"Yeah! Let's go!" I heard Jake cheer. After a moment my eyes were blinded by what I think was sunlight. My eyes just wouldn't adjust... I was so dizzy, so disoriented, so... Oh no, oh no no no Amantha, don't you dare throw up again... "Get on, little buddy. See you later, BMO!" I held it all in for a few moments before the sudden strange sensation of flying through the air combined with the fact that I really was very sick to my stomach caused me to throw up again. All. Over. My. Heroes.

What a day. And it's not even lunch time... Ugh, lunch sounds so gross right now. How can I even think about food at a time like th- ugh, here I go again.

And as I barfed on Finn's lap and Jake took us in the general direction of the Candy Kingdom, I had no idea where my best friend was, or what he was doing... Was I worried? Of course I was.

But I should have been much more worried than I actually was, as I was to find out later...

**Alrighty then! There you go! I know this chapter wasn't that great. But I needed to put this in... For reasons you will soon learn. Mwahahahahahaaa!**

**I can't wait to get into the heavy stuff with the Lemongrabs... You will soon meet my newest OC Princess Lemonjoy and discover how she comes to be!**

**And Amantha gets to meet PB soon. How will that go? You tell me. I need some suggestions... So, beloved readers: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AJ AND PB MEET EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME? **

**Thanks guys, and REVIEW or I won't be able to update as soon. **

**3 AdoniaAlma **


	7. Chapter Seven

**H-hey, guys... Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been suffering from writer's block. I'm not even sure this chapter ended up all that great. Please don't hate me if it's terrible! I just don't knowwww. Anyway, meet Lemonjoy. Here ya go...**

Chapter seven: I'm Not So Sure This Is Acceptable...

Sandy's POV

"Unnhh..." I groaned, opening my eyes and trying to focus on the world around me. Everything was spinning and blurry, and my brain was ready to explode. "Ooowww, my head!" I rolled my neck, groaning, willing the pain in my head to stop.

After a few moments I was finally able to see clearly. I looked around. I wasn't in a cell anymore... At least not the same one. I was now in what looked like a mad scientist's laboratory.

That's when I realized I was strapped to a table.

"What the-!?" I pulled at my restraints, but they were tied in at least five or six knots. I wasn't getting out of here on my own.

I was trapped.

Suddenly I heard a loud cry.

"OOOHHHH!" I looked in the direction of the one door in the room, a little caught off guard by the sound.

It was one of the Lemongrabs, of that I was sure. But it hadn't sounded like the normal angry cry of the strange humanoid lemon-people. It had almost sounded like...

Ecstasy...

My world began to spin again. I felt so sick.

"Forget ecstasy," I moaned, shutting my eyes tightly. "I need to get out of here..."

I wondered what was happening to me. I had never felt so sick before. It was like I had been drained of all energy and substance... Similar to the time I was in bed with the flu for a week.

Only this was a hundred times worse.

"This is so donkus," I sighed, before once again succumbing to the dark abyss of unconsciousness.  
_

?'s POV

I felt a slight shock, a tingly feeling in my legs. Wait... Legs? I opened my eyes, blinking in the light.

I was laying on an uncomfortable bed in a plain room with white walls, no windows, and shelves with all sorts of strange things on them; some of them looked very sharp, almost all of them were shiny. There were cords and wires and lights all branching off of a huge machine in one corner of the room... And they all ran from the machine and across the room where they ended at... Me.

I gazed in confusion at the metal and plastic plugged into my arms and legs.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud. "Who am I? What's... What is going on?" I had no idea who I was, how I came to be, where I was, what was happening! I was completely lost. I felt... New.

"OOOHHHH!" I nearly leapt out my skin... I had skin... How strange... Anyway, I was so surprised by the sudden shriek that I nearly fell off of the bed when I sat up. I looked at the source of the voice, wondering at the strange being.

He had yellow skin, black eyes... Well, one black eye. Half of his face seemed to have been eaten away. He wore strange white clothes. He was missing his legs, and was sitting on a strange hovering disk that kept him upright. He was gazing at me with a strange expression on his face... Could it be...?

I tilted my head sideways, my long hair falling across my face. I brushed it aside so I could see better. He seemed so... Familiar. I spoke quietly, saying the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are you... My father?"  
_

Lemongrab 2's POV

I almost cannot believe what is happening. It worked! It actually worked! The DNA of Finn the Human combined with my own, and the last precious drops of life serum I had left, and the remaining lemon drops my late creation Lemonjohn left behind when he gave up his life to save the lives of the other lemon children...

Together they had combined to create the most beautiful being of all.

And yet, at first, my creation was not living. It was an empty shell, nothing more. Until of course I plugged it into my generator and pumped life giving juices and electricity into the still form.

After a moment it began to shake, and then opened its eyes.

No, her eyes. She is perfect, yes, acceptable, I thought happily. But is she complete? I gazed at her, checking to see if I forgot anything.

She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years of age. She had the same trademark yellow skin of the lemon people, and gave off the same fresh citrus scent. She had large, oval-shaped dark eyes, that greatly resembled my own. One feature attributed to Finn's DNA was her luxurious, long blonde hair. She had small rosebud lips, the skin of which was a slightly darker shade of yellow than the rest of her skin. She was lovely. Two arms, two legs, two eyes, a nose, a mouth.

The most incredible feature was the crown that had manifested itself along with her substance, a pretty golden crown encrusted with a red gem... It looked just like Princess Bubblegum's crown, except for the difference in gem color; the gem in the candy ruler's crown was a teal color.

Altogether, she was extremely beautiful. To me, anyway. My brother may not think so... The elder Lemongrab was extremely volatile and controlling, and if he discovered my creation... I shuddered to think of the endless possibilites.

She was my creation. Mine alone! And she was perfect.

Yes. Acceptable, I thought happily. Then the most extraordinary thing happened.

That mouth of hers opened and spoke.

"Where am I?" She said, her voice low and sweet. "Who am I? What's... What is going on?" I couldn't bear to answer her. I was much too thrilled to do so. And my initial reaction to being thrilled is, of course, to scream joyfully.

"OOOHHHH!" I waved my arms spasmodically, then pulled them together underneath my lemon chin. She looked surprised, and stared at me. I stared back. Ah, yes, I thought contentedly. The first interaction of creator and creation. Very acceptable.

Then she said something that jump started my twisted lemon heart. If I even had a heart.

"Are you... My father?"

I gasped, realizing what she had said. Father. Am I her father? No creation of mine has ever called me such a thing before. I had never considered myself to be a father before. No. I was ruler. I was scientist. I was creator! But father? No.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, unable to control myself. Which wasn't unusual. I pointed at her, dramatically addressing her. "I am not your father, creation. I am creator! Master! I... I made you." She immediately got a puzzled look on her face.

"You made me? How?" She didn't give me time enough to answer before she gasped and pressed her perfect lemon hands to her face. "Are you Glob?"

I wasn't sure how I felt about that either. I was beginning to think my creation may need some serious reconditioning.

"Eeehhhnnn," I groaned, wondering how to respond to that. It was not often one of my creations was able to confuse me. This one was very intelligent. Then I reminded myself that being intelligent was a good thing, especially in this case... Especially if she were to fulfill her main purpose.

Suddenly she had pulled free of the cords and wires I had stuck in her limbs in order to fill her with life juice and electricity, and she was on her knees before me.

"I live to serve you, Creator," she said, pressing my hand to her forehead. Such a thing was unheard of! But I liked it.

Maybe she doesn't need reconditioning after all.

"Creator?" She said, looking up at me innocently and shyly standing to her feet.

"Mmmehh, yes?" I answered, not knowing what to expect.

"I love you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. In that moment I experienced more sheer joy than any lemon had ever felt. I was so happy! She was my creation, my princess, my joy.

It was then that I knew her name.

"Lemonjoy," I said, my voice somewhere between a moan and a whisper. "My Princess Lemonjoy."

**Wow. That was pretty crazy. Marcelline the Vampire Queen here, nice to see you all. And thanks to Devon for asking for me! That's pretty sweet. You're pretty sweet... Especially wearing that cute little red sweater... Mmmm... AHEM! Anway.**

**So, AdoniaAlma really hopes you don't hate her for this chapter. She tried really hard to make it just perfect, but feels like she failed. She probably did. Who am I to argue with her? She could do whatever she wants to me. She could kill me, set me up with some loser, or even send me back to the Nightosphere. (Glob, I hope she doesn't do any of that!)**

**Anyway, she requests no flames. Flames hurt, man. Seriously. Don't hold your breath for the next chapter, because it could be about a week before she updates again. She has places to go and people to see! But she'll be back with you as soon as she lumping can.**

**I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to go mess with Bonnie. Bye!**


End file.
